Shut it!
by nataly24
Summary: UPDATE : I tidied and put quotation marks... So.. Vegeta and Bulma live together with Trunks, but they aren't getting along very well.. Vegeta decides to put an end to that! The kinky style! I dont know if I should do more chapters.. if you like it tell me and I'll do so... tags: kinky,punish,spanking,rough, lemon


Vegeta closed the door behind him. He cleaned the sweat from his forehead with the towel he had around his neck. He had been training a long time that day, he was pretty tired so decided to call it a day.

He heart Trunks come running and yelling out of the kitchen as he heard him

- " Dad guest what, I'm going to go for a sleepover to Gohan's house!" - he yelled at him, jumping up and down excited.

- " You are making too much noise!" - he snapped at him. Trunks looked down at the floor, a little embarrassed . He gave him a little tap on the head and smiled at him. Trunks gave him a huge smile and when running back to the kitchen.

Bulma was there, packing everything for him. She looked surprised at Vegeta when he came in.

- "Look who decided to show up"- she said , turning her face with an attitude.

He looked at her with anger, biting his tongue . They normally got mad at one an another, for stupid reasons, but it was mostly just a play thing. But lately she had been acting like a spoiled brat with him. He had learned to keep quiet, if he didn't want his whole day ruined by her. He was proud of himself for being able to stay this way and not kill her. But he was really getting tired of his mate being such a pest.

- " Ok ,Trunks, here are your things" - she said handing him a big rucksack.- " We are going to Chichi's house" - she said looking down on him. She slammed the door behind them. Vegeta saw Trunks waving goodbye from the window.

Two hours later a mad Bulma slammed the door behind her and entered the kitchen. She saw Vegeta half sitting- half dozing off on the sofa.

- " Hey you!"- she yelled at him. Vegeta jumped and nearly fell on the floor.

- " What do you want woman?"- he barked back, his face red with anger.

- "Don't yell at me ! .What are you doing sleeping on the couch?.Do you know how much that couch costs?! .You are all sweaty and you just lay there, without a worry in the world"- she yelled.

He couldn't take it anymore. He got up angrily and left the room, not wanting to start another pointless argument with her again.

- " Hey, I'm talking to you Prince of all Sayains! .Where do you think you are going?!" - He heard her say.

He flew out the window. He needed air and to get away from the woman. He flew above houses and mountains. He flew above rivers and forests. Finally he stopped and sat down on the each of a cliff. He laid down and looked up ,as the first stars came out in the evening sky.

" That spoiled woman!"- he thought. He had gotten fond of the earth, he was even starting to like it there ,but he also liked his old ways. He liked being rough , and saying what was on his mind.

He had turned into one of those people he hated the most : a softy. He used to be able to talk to his woman how he liked, but since he decided to move in with her and Trunks, she had gone from playing around with him to taking her frustration out on him.

"What have I become!"- he told himself- "I come from the strongest warrior race in the universe, but I cant even control my own woman".

He stood up. His firsts tightened. The woman had gone to far . He needed revenge .His ki rouse as a malicious smirk came across his face. She had played her little game enough, it was time to play his.

- "You'll see Bulma Briefs, you don't know what you have got yourself into"- he said as he flew up to the sky.

Bulma was watching Tv. She had taken the opportunity of Trunks being out, and knowing he wasn't going to come back until tomorrow to be herself. She had taken off her usual clothes and was just wearing a long t-shirt over her body. No bra, no panties allowed, she had told herself.

"And no Vegeta" - she smiled proudly. She had made a mess all around her, empty cans of cokes , pieces of paper, magazines ...She looked at the mess, but could not be bothered about it.

She heard from a distance the sound of footsteps coming in her direction . "Vegeta must be back" - she thought. She got ready to yell at him when the noise stopped. Well, he's gone, good for him.

She wasn't going through one of the best moments of her life lately, and she knew she was being rather spoiled , but she also had to put with him and his impertinence for a lot of years. Now it was payback time . He got what he deserved, for being such a self centered , egocentric ape.

The Tv suddenly turned itself off, along with the rest of the lights in the house. She sat up surprised and went to turn on the lamp next to her. The fuse must have blown.

She went to open the curtains so that she could see something. The light of the full moon came upon her from the big windows. It illuminated all the room.

She suddenly felt a shiver crawl up her spine and turned around. Her body turned to stone.

A couple of hungry and sparkling eyes glowed by the light of the moon. Arms crossed over his bare chest he lifted his head to meet hers. A big evil grin crossed his face as he saw her looking at him with fear.

A scary sensation that had been trapped in her for years came upon her. It was the same feeling she had had when she first met him, the fear of not knowing if this man was going to kill her that very instant. She tried to relax and not to panic, but she felt her whole body shaking.

He inspected the room around him and made a sound of disgust in the back of his throat.

- " I see someone has been a little piggy" - The grin turned into a more serious look as he started playing with a empty can on the floor. He kicked it and it flew across to room hitting the wall next to her, turning into tiny pieces. She yelped.

- " V-vegeta" – Bulma laughed nervously, staring to clean around her as fast as she could- "You really frighted me, I didn't know you were just standing there".

- " Why are you dress in such a manner?" - He asked, ignoring her.

- " W-well... I don't..I was just feeling comfortable now that Trunks is not here and I thought you had also gone out soo... w-what are you doing here anyway?"- she tried changing the subject and did a huge effort to sound pissed off at him- " Was it you that turned all the lights off? Turn them on again, immediatly!".

- " Tsk, tsk, tsk" – Vegeta answered playfully unfolding his arms- " seems you underestimate me woman" - His evil grin showed up again-" I'm going to have to punish you for being just a rude little pig".

- " W-what are you talking about Vegeta? " - He saw her face turn red with anger.- " this is my house and I do whatever I please in it!"- she shouted at him- " and don't you ever dare to call me a pig again, do you understand?!"

- " I'm getting sick of your manners woman, you have let your guard down. You think I've changed so much...but you don't know what I'm really capable of" – He moved slowly towards her.

- " W-what? Don't make me laugh!"- Bulma tried not to fall backwards as he walked to her.- "what are you going to do to me? Kill me?! You haven't got the guts!"- she regretted saying that the moment the words came out of her lips. That could be her death sentence.

He chucked. Bulma felt goosebumps going through her body.

- " If I wanted to do that, I would have killed you a long time ago"- he smiled at her – " So, don't worry, I won't kill you, if that's what you're worried about. But, maybe, you should worry of what I'm actually going to do to you" .

In a flash he picked her up ,sat down in the sofa and but her over his knees. He saw her face flush.

- " W-what are you doing Vegeta ?!" - she screamed and kicked trying to free herself from his tight grasp.

- " Shut it ! I'm tired of your screaming and yelling!"– He snapped. The sound of his husky angry voice made her stop . She stopped kicking, knowing he had won the battle.

Vegeta slowly lifted her long t-shirt , exposing her soft and round bottom. It had been a while since he had seen her like this. He noticed himself getting hard under her weight, he shifted , hiding it from his mate- " My, my, what have we here?"- He said touching her cheeks lightly- "you don't even have underwear on. Such bad manners, you may really be a little dirty pig after all".- He heard her yelp.

- " I told you not to call me that!" - Bulma turned around furious. But he was faster that her, he grabbed her chin and lifted it lightly, bending over her until he was close enough.

- " Tsk"- He grabbed one of her cheeks and squeezed it roughly. - " I don't think you're aware of your situation right now. If I were you I would be careful with what comes out of those pretty little lips" – he whispered softly but firmly to her ear . She let out a soft moan. He smiled at her response.-" Seems I'm going to have to give you a little spanking".

Bulma suddenly felt how his grip loosened from her cheek, just to come down a second later hard over both of her cheeks. Pain struck her. She could hear him chuckling over her, as she felt another blow , and another, and another.. and then she stopped counting. The pain gave way to a strange pleasure she had never felt before.

He laid back to observe his masterpiece. Her soft round cheeks were red and throbbing . He could hear her sobbing lightly, but he could also see the little puddle her juices had made over his trousers. He smiled, proud of himself and continued with the torture.

- " I think that's enough, don't you? .Your ass is all red and swollen" - he whispered sexily, teasing lightly her throbbing cheeks with his fingers. She moaned in agony. – " but you got my pants all wet, and they were brand new"- he said jamming a couple of fingers into her tight wet pussy. She moaned louder.

Vegeta started to go in and out of her, slowly at first, letting her juices drool over his pants, and then picking up the pace, as he heard her building up for orgasm. The scream echoed all over the house as she tightened her walls around his fingers and came all over them.

He gently went out of her, her sweet honey dripping from his fingers.

She turned her head around feeling a bit dizzy and saw him lick his fingers greedily. He noticed she was looking at him and sucked his fingers clean.

- " It sure would be a pity if this was gone to waste" – He smirked, as he turned her around, lifting her up a bit- " what a nice view"- he whispered positioning himself between her legs, so he could watch her from below. He separated her throbbing lips , just to let out some more of her sweet juices. He quickly licked them, letting her scream of pleasure. She came hard once again.

Vegeta looked up at her, amused by what he saw. She was covered in sweat and her face had turned red. Her breasts were swollen and where moving up and down as she was tried to catch her breath. . He moved hungrily over her body, kissing her and biting down lightly on his helpless pray.

He started to make his way up to her soft milky breasts. But before he devoured her, he took a minute to look down at his woman, smiling as Bulma looked up at him and saw his eyes watching her hungrily.

She had never felt like this before, so overpowered, helpless. She felt her mind was elsewhere, intoxicated by all the different feelings. She should scream at him, smack him and curse him, but she felt too overwhelmed with pleasure. She looked deep into his eyes and their lips finally met. Their tongues teased one another and she felt a groan escaping his lips, as she bit his lower lip hard. He tasted so good, so sweet. She wanted more of him.

- " You bit the Prince of Sayians"- he said sucking on his lower lip- " how dare you , I wont tolerate that kind of behavior woman"- he whispered in her ear while she giggled . She heard a sound on the floor and noticed he was totally naked on top of her. She wanted to see more, she moved her head to one side, but was stopped by his lips.

She moaned into his mouth as she felt his hand grip one of her breasts. He broke the kiss so he could use his mouth on her nipples. He bit down and sucked on them. So soft. So hot and swollen. He could hear her soft moans above. He was loosing his mind, and could no longer stand it. He entered her hard with one stroke.

Bulma cried in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Taking in his whole length in one assault wasn't what she was used too.

He lifted up her legs until they were on both sides of his neck and knelt down to look deep into her eyes, while he went in and out of her, loosing all control as he saw her breasts moving with each of his strokes. He groaned loudly , picked her legs and started to pump his full length mercilessly.

She looked at him as he groaned louder and dug his nails deep into her still red cheeks. Everything was spinning around her, it was all too much, she couldn't stop herself from cumming over and over again.

- " Oh please, Vegeta, stop, please fill me up, I cant take anymore!"- she screamed loudly over the slapping noises coming from down below.

- "You forgot this is your punishment woman"- He said roughly, stopping for a moment while lifting her face up to him- " I will finish whenever I feel you've learned not to be so naughty" -This only made Bulma cum even harder than before. Vegeta laughed as he turned her quickly around , and got a grip of her hair so he could ride her . He squeezed and played with her breasts while they bounced .He heard her cum once more. Bulma was near her limits . He gave in to the pleasure, grabbed her red cheeks and gave a final thrust and came inside her, filling her up with his seed.

He knelt forward and kissed her. She looked exhausted.

He lifted her up gently and went up to her bedroom, where he laid her soft body over the bed. She immediately started snoring .

Vegeta smiled satisfied and went to take a shower. He then got into her bed and brought her closer to him. She was rather sweaty, but he still wanted to hug her close.

The next morning Bulma woke up with a smile on her face. It had been so long since she had slept so well. She hadn't realized it before, how stressed she was, and after last night she felt like in a cloud. A painful cloud she remembered as she rolled on the bed. He had fucked her too hard. Her eyes met with Vegeta's naked body . He had his arms folded over his head and was staring impassive to the ceiling. He realized he was being watched.

He smirked and turn his eyes to her. - " well, look who decided to wake up"- he said grabbing her and putting her over him so he had her breasts over his face.- " its a little piggy" – his smirk got wider. Bulma burst out in anger- " don't call me that, you stup-" - she stopped the phrase as he took her breasts in his mouth. She moaned.

- " Stupid?, me?"- his eyes brightened from underneath her- " you didn't talk to me like that last night while you were begging me to stop fucking you".

Bulma started hitting him on the chest. He grabbed her hands and rolled her down – " well seems like you still don't want to come to terms with me. I will have to teach you again, I'm afraid"- Bulma brushed as he kissed her and pulled her near him. He suddenly sat up and looked at her.

- " My, your cheeks are still red from yesterday"- he smacked her, harder than he wanted to.- Bulma yelped- " whoops ,my hand skipped"-. He knelt closer grinning– " seems someone needs a shower".

- " Why..you.."- Bulma's face was all red again, she started yelling at him– " I will have a shower whenever I want to and if I feel like it, you-"- she stopped, thinking about what happened yesterday , and looked down- " I mean, ok , go!"

- " Tsk"- Vegeta opened the door to leave- " I'm going to train, you better behave"– He gave her a serious look and left.

Bulma got out of bed , anger filled her body as she went downstairs. Suddenly she heard the door bell ring. She opened it.

- " I'm back!"- shouted Trunks with enthusiasm running all over the place, without even saying hello to his mother or saying goodbye to Chichi who was laughing at the scene- " Trunks! You little ..."-

- " Don't worry Bulma".- Chichi smiled .

- " I would invite you in for a cup of tea, but I was just about to have a shower"- she got interrupted as Chichi made her way inside.

- " Oh, don't mind me, I will wait for you, have your shower, don't rush"- she said making herself at home.

- " Well..I..ok then.."- said Bulma closing the door behind her, not knowing how to finish the phrase.

She had her shower and went down to see that Chichi was already having her tea , and Trunks was jumping up and down all over the place.

- " Trunks out! now! You are making too much noise!, go and play in the garden"- she yelled at him, walking right up to him.

- " Looks like someone else is also making a lot of noise this morning"- a husky voice said behind her. She turned to see Vegeta sitting on the couch. She suddenly remembered that was where everything happened last night.

- " Ok, bye!" - Said Trunks running off and into the garden. Vegeta gave her a long naughty look as he sipped some tea. She blushed .

- " Oh my, are you feeling Ok ,Bulma?"- asked Chichi worried, coming closer to get and feeling her forehead- " you had a strange face when you opened the door this morning, maybe you are sick?".

- " Don't worry" - interrupted Vegeta- " she wasn't feeling that well yesterday night"- he grinned- " I already took care of her, but maybe she needs a bit more of talking care off".

Bulma turned redder.

- " Yes, now that you mention it she is turning redder by the minute, oh my!" - Chichi collected her things quickly- " I'm so sorry Bulma, I will go now. Tell Trunks to come by whenever he wants to ok? ,Bye!" -she waved goodbye.

As soon as she had closed the front door Bulma turned to Vegeta- " what do you thing you are doing?! ..I'm so embarrassed , poor Chichi...".

- " Come here" – he said , sitting her over his leg. He lifted a hand to her forehead. - "it does seem you have a bit of a fever woman, let me fix that"- he smiled and bought her closed to him and kissed her. His hand began sliding up her leg and went up her skirt. He stopped surprised and smiled.

- " Already wet? Tsk, tsk..your panties are soaking" - he slid his hand over her already wet pussy, teasing her and making her moan- " You just broke your record , less than half an hour, and you are already dirty again"- he grinned, as he saw her turn to him with an angry look. He stopped touching her.- " I have to train now, but I will come back later and make you mine again".

He lifted her up and kissed her once again before he left.

"What was that all about?" - she was so ashamed of herself, her body was responding by its own.

She got up and started looking for things to forget about her dampness.


End file.
